


Time to Realize

by GingeyPen



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingeyPen/pseuds/GingeyPen
Summary: Heinz Doofenshmirtz has a time machine and he never thought to use it other than for soda? Now that he’s got his soda, maybe he can go re-visit a day in his life. Why not the happiest day of his life; the day he got a nemesis! (Set after The Phineas and Ferb Milo Murphy Crossover so spoilers)





	Time to Realize

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS AS THIS IS SET AFTER THE PHINEAS AND FERB EFFECT AKA THE MILO MURPHY AND PHINEAS AND FERB CROSSOVER.

“It’s only fair that I get first dibs on the the time machine,” he monologued to himself “I’m Professor Time after all!”

“I can go back to any time, anywhere in the world! I could even change history if I wanted to!” he stroked his chin getting a pen and some paper “but do I want to?”

He started writing a checklist of all the places he could go, first writing down ‘Soda’ and then giving it a satisfying tick next to it.  
“Best to get that out of the way first” he smiled leaning back in his chair looking at the basically blank list in front of him.

About eleven minutes later he had a scrawled out list filled with scratches.  
One on the list was ‘childhood’ which was hastily scratched out. He didn’t really want to change his backstory as they were made him who he was. That and he didn’t really fancy seeing that torture again.  
Next was ‘Charlene’, with an x through it. He knew how that story ended and why watch something when you know that it ends badly?  
Under that was ‘Vanessa’ with a little heart and a question mark at the end, but with a cross through it. He had remembered how he broke his fingers thanks to Charlene’s grip during labour and how he couldn’t hold Vanessa’s hand for ages.

He thought and thought and thought…out of all the days he had been on this earth there was one that had been considered the happiest. And that one was only a few summers ago.

“It’s risky,” he said walking over to the machine “but as long as I’m not seen, I should be okay. I am not changing this and never will!”  
He sighed as he pushed down the lever “…I just want to see him again I guess.”

With a bright flash, and some clock passing later, the taco shaped time machine skidded being a building a few summers ago. Doofenshmirtz looked up at the sunny day as he hid himself by the nearby dumpster looking over at the building across the street, ‘Schnell Photo’.

He noticed the mailbox right in front of the building he had parked by.  
“Man Cavendish was right, putting that day stamp in was a good idea. And I still managed to fit the cup holder right by where the hot pockets were kept! Win win!”

As he chuckled to himself a black figure jumped across the rooftops of the building.

He looked up as he heard the patting of webbed feet above him  
“Could it be? Already?”

The black figure suddenly jumped off the building towards Doofenshmirtz dumpster! He let out a small yelp before hastily grabbing a garbage can lid and hiding behind it. The figure landed with a crash into the dumpster. Doofenshmirtz peaked out behind the lid up at him, seeing him dust himself off and jumping down beside him. Doofenshmirtz held his breath until he heard the footsteps trail away and stop nearby. He looked back at the mailbox he had been spying on and…there he was.

Perry the Platypus.

“He looks the same! Though how can you tell when platypus age? His fur looks softer maybe?” Doofenshmirtz shook his head of such thoughts and slid away a little further.

“I can’t risk Perry seeing me,” he thought to himself “especially if he thought I was spying on him! I’d get pummelled for sure! And I can’t tell him why I’m actually here…”

He sinked down a little looking over at Perry “I can’t tell him anything…”

Doofenshmirtz scooted a little closer to him “I can’t tell him about what’s going to happen…I can’t tell him of all the adventures we’re going to have together like going to space or to Canada or even across that desert that one time!”

He found himself smiling as he looked over at Perry “I can’t tell him how I’m not evil for long and that we have fun together on our days off…and how we can spend time together because he’s my best friend and he’s practically one of the family!”

He felt a tear slide down his cheek reaching out his hand closer to him “I want to tell him how everything’s going to be alright in the future and how we’re both now happy with our lives. How he’s changed my life for the better and that if I had never met him that the world would probably be a darker and less brighter place, I want to tell him how much he means to me…I want to tell him that I-”

A ringing of a bell suddenly broke his concentration and made his hand retract back. Across the street he saw himself stepping out of the store, less wrinkles on his face, a lab coat that he had bought that week and smiling at his photo. He looked over at Perry who peaked out behind to look at Doofenshmirtz who then looked over at him. Doofenshmirtz hid back behind the dumpster the same time as Perry hid back behind the mailbox. He remembered that he had seen him for only a second but it made him so happy to see him. He glanced back to himself walking away with a big smile on his face. If only he had known how happy it would make him seeing Perry the Platypus now.

He looked back to see Perry sitting by the mailbox taking notes of his encounter with his nemesis.

“I want to tell you…” Doofenshmirtz found himself speaking under his breath as another tear ran down his red cheek “that...I love you, Perry the Platypus”

Perry looked up to see the garbage can lid move in the wind and a flash of light. He ran towards where it had came from but when he looked, there was nothing to be found.

It was strange, he could’ve sworn that he had heard someone say his name.


End file.
